


028. reconfiguration [Author's Choice]

by fall_into_life



Series: 100 Prompts Table 30-A [28]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Blake and Weiss meet. Ruby isn't sure if it goes badly, or well.





	028. reconfiguration [Author's Choice]

"Ex _cuse_ me, you cannot simplify the Atlesian-Valean relationship that easily! There are subtleties--"

Ruby's not sure if this is going really well, or really badly.

"I can, and I did. If not for the increased tarriffs on certain goods--"

It started out with the three of them catching a movie, then heading back to Ruby's apartment.

"And of course the tarriffs are just completely unreasonable--"

Blake met Ruby at her apartment, they walked over to the threatre, Weiss met them there, they saw the movie, and then Weiss drove them back.

"If the tarriffs had been targeting Valean companies they would be reasonable--"

Then, somehow, they'd started talking politics. The movie had been about bees!

"I highly doubt they were targeting specifically faunus businesses--"

That was an hour ago. They're still arguing.

Ruby's not sure if she should be worried or not. Weiss pauses the conversation to take a call, and Blake catches Ruby's eye with a wink. Ruby blinks, startled. Blake seems okay, at least.

Weiss comes back, and they jump back into the argument.

Now that she knows Blake is okay, Ruby notices that neither one of them gets loud. Blake doesn't frown. Weiss doesn't get her _I'm not amused any more_ face. They're just... arguing for the fun of it, she guesses?

"Ruby," Weiss says, rolling her eyes at Blake, "please tell your girlfriend that the intellectual property laws in Vale are utterly stifling."

Ruby perks up. This she knows about.

After Weiss leaves, Blake pulls Ruby into her lap.

"So... you like her?"

Ruby really wants Blake to like Weiss. Weiss is really smart, and nice when she stops thinking about it, and Ruby likes her a lot. If Blake likes her too, then she can be around more often.

"Not as much as you do," Blake chuckles.

Ruby freezes, her blood going cold. She didn't mean to get a crush on Weiss, and she really thought she was hiding it.

"I didn't--" Ruby stammers, whipping her head up to look at Blake. "I'm not-- I'd never--"

"Shh, shh," Blake pulls her in closer, wrapping her arms around Ruby's waist. "It's okay, Ruby, I'm not mad. I'm not mad."

Ruby shivers against her, clinging. This is how it starts. Blake says she's not mad, and maybe she isn't, but she will be.

"Hey, Ruby." Blake nudges Ruby's head up, then cups her jaw with one hand. "It's okay. She's very smart, and very pretty. I understand why you like her. I was teasing you."

Blake kisses her firmly, then strokes gentle fingers over her skin until Ruby can breathe again.

"I'm sorry," Ruby mumbles, burying her face in Blake's neck.

"You don't have to apologize," Blake says. "Someone didn't take you being poly very well?" Ruby shakes her head. "I don't mind. My last relationship was open."

Ruby jerks back. "Really?"

Blake hums. "Yes. I don't want that again, but I don't care that you like Weiss."

They curl up together on the couch. Ruby relaxes in stages. The back of her head keeps telling her that Blake will get mad, get jealous, but she can ignore it for now.

"You know she's Winter's younger sister?" Blake asks.

"Woah, really?"

Blake chuckles. "They look a lot alike."

Ruby hasn't actually met Pyrrha's-girlfriend-that-they're-not-calling-her-girlfriend. She's seen pictures, but they're all half-blurry Facespace pictures that catch her at a bad angle. Yang says she's hot. Ruby wouldn't know.

"Winter teaches Blades at Beacon," Blake says. "That's how she and Pyrrha met."

Blake stays for dinner, but it isn't until she asks if Weiss got home safe that Ruby can dare to hope that she's not going to get upset. Maybe it'll work out this time. All she can do is trust.

"She likes you too, you know," Blake points out.

Ruby chokes on her drink.


End file.
